Thomas Wild
Thomas Wild is a resident at Camp Half-Blood. He is a Roman demigod son of Jupiter and Fiona Wild. He currently resides in Cabin 1. He has two half-siblings, one Roman, Jason Grace and one Greek, Thalia Grace. History Pre-Titan War Tom was taken to the Wolf House when he was three years old, by his mother Fiona. After spending a few months with Lupa and her pack, he travelled with them to San Francisco. When he reaches Camp Jupiter, he immediatley becomes friends with Jason, his half-brother, although unknown at the time. Then when Tom was five, he was claimed by his father, Jupiter. Everybody was in shock that Jupiter had broken the pact (Thalia was obviously unknown) two times. He was placed into Cohort 5 along side his brother Jason. Tom quickly gained strength and skill, but was never moved up a Cohort. The Titan War Tom battled at Mount Orthys with the rest of his legion. It is unknown much about the battle, but he is said to have aided Jason by keeping the monsters and traitor demi-gods away when he was battling Krios. He also helped to topple Kronos' black throne. After the Giant War Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood merged and Tom moved into Cabin 1 along with Jason. He first met Marie Sauis and they began dating. But one year later, when Tom met a girl called Francesca Adams in the training arena. They hit it off and become friends, he then broke off his relationship with Marie. After months of being friends Tom asks her out on a date and she agrees, but Sam Adams , Francesca's brother finds out and becomes very over protective. Francesca convinces her brother that Tom is alright and Sam backs down. After Camp Half-BloodEdit Years later, when Tom is 23 he, after a year of having bought a ring and being to nervous of her reply, kept on stalling. He confides in Sam, who tells him to go for it. He later proposes and he and Fran are married soon after. Later, they have a son who they call Leon and then a year later, a daughter called Luna. Relationships Love Interests Marie Sauis Tom's girlfriend from when they were 14. He broke up with her a month after her first met Francesca and started to develop feelings for her. He thought it was unfair to lead Marie on. ]] Francesca Adams After a chance meeting at the Sword Training Arena Tom and Francesca Adams meet and they immediatly feel a connection. After more meetings they slowly become friends, Tom starts to develop feelings for Francesca but is too nervous to confess. After a few months of awkward stuttering on Tom's part he eventually confesses his feelings and a blushing Francesca tells him that she returns his feelings. They start dating not to long after that. But Sam, being a very over protective brother, finds out and travels to Camp Half-Blood and interrogates Tom. After being told by Tom that his intentions are true, Sam accepts the relationship. Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Roman Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Original Character Category:Character